Herbert Has Returned
by Fangirl245
Summary: The evil polar bear is back, but this time he has a penguin helper named Jazzie who hates the island as much as he does.


Ever since he got trapped on the island, Herbert P Bear hated it. He hated the cold, the snow, and all the happy little penguins enjoying themselves while he shivered in his cave with the only friend he has ever had Klutzy the crab. After his last attempt to warm the island failed he has been coming up with a plan to bring the sun closer to the island with a giant and dangerous ray gun.

"Curse those penguins, enjoying the cold and all the snow! I hate it and i hate them! Once my plans are complete there will be no more snow for them to play in anymore!" Herbert grumbled to himself as he brought out the blue prints for his newest evil plan.

"click click click" A red crab hopped up on his desk and looked at the blue prints.

"Klutzy! Get those claws away! I don't want you ripping them!" Herbert yelled as the crab quickly jumped down

He gathered up the tools he needed and soon began to work on the dangerous ray gun. Back at the EPF the agents were all sitting at the table in front of the large computer screen waiting for their orders.

"Hey Jet Pack Guy? What do you think our mission is for today?" Rookie said as he looked over at Jet Pack Guy who was messing with his jetpack.

"Not sure Rookie. I did hear that it has something to do with Herbert though" He said and pushed up his black sunglasses.

"H-Herbert? What is he up to this time? Probably something dangerous" The green penguin gulped nervously.

"Whatever it is we will be sure to stop him and keep the island safe" A female penguin with blond hair said sitting across from Jet Pack Guy.

"Dot is right, he won't do anything with us around" Jet Pack Guy smiled helping Rookie calm down a little.

"Yeah you guys are right! We will show Herbert who's boss!" Rookie said happily.

The Director's shadow soon appeared on the screen in front of them.

"Good morning agent's. I am sure you are all wondering why I have called you here so quickly... It is about Herbert. He is planning on building a very dangerous ray gun that will bring the sun closer to the island and melt it. It is important that you do not let him complete it. Gary has invented a tracking device that will help you locate him" The Director said as a blue penguin in a white lab coat wearing round glasses came out holding a small box in his flippers.

"What's that?" Rookie asked pointing at the box.

"This is the Herbert Tracker 3000. It will help you in your search for him." Gary said and sat it down on the table.

"But G how do we use it?" Dot asked as she looked at it confused.

"Simple, there is a switch on the side and when you turn it on a holographic map of the island appears above it. When Herbert is near a blinking red dot will show up revealing where he is hiding." Gary said as he turned it on and showed them all.

"Wow! That is really cool! You must have been up all night making this G" Rookie says looking amazed

"heh heh no. It actually only took me about fifteen minutes to make" Gary chuckled as he took a sip of coffee from his mug.

"Well agent's you have your orders. Good luck out there and remember you can not let Herbert finish building the ray gun. Director sinning out" The screen goes black and the agents look at each other and nod.

"Good luck finding him and be sure to check in using your spy phones as well" Gary said as he returned to his lab.

"Right, Let's go there is no time to waste" Jet pack Guy said as he grabbed the Tracker from the table and headed out followed by Dot.

"Hey wait for me you guy's" Rookie called out to them as they left.

As the agent's were heading out to look for Herbert, a girl penguin named Jazzie was out in the woods watching over Herbert's cave making sure that nobody tried to get in and ruin his plans. She soon stepped inside and walked up behind him.

"You know boss, those pesky agent's might find us and when they do what are we going to do? They would stop us and destroy your ray gun" She said as she looked up at him.

"You listen here, as long as your brother does not find out where we are those agent's will never get to us. Now hand me that wrench over there" He held out his paw as she gave him the tool he asked for.

"Arg! My brother is always getting in the way of everything! It's always Nick this and Nick that well I have had it! Which is why I am helping you sir it is my time to shine" She crosses her arms

"Yeah yeah whatever. Just be quiet and help me build the rest of this thing" He said as he looked at the blue prints again.

"Yes sir right away" Jazzie quickly grabbed the tools and began to build.

The agent's finally made their way into the plaza where a young orange boy penguin with black hair and a blue hoodie with the letter N on it was standing reading the Club Penguin Times. Rookie was holding the Tracker when he accidently bumped into the penguin making him fall over.

"Oops! I am sorry here let me help you up" Rookie said as he held out his flipper to the fallen penguin.

"Hey no harm done, Hey wait a minute, I know you. Don't you work for the EPF? Rookie isn't it?" He asked as he picked up his newspaper and grabbed Rookies flipper standing up.

"Yeah I do! We are on a mission right now" Rookie said smiling wide as the others showed up beside him.

"Oh cool. I am an agent to maybe I could help you guys out" He said fixing his hair.

"Hmmm well we could use an extra flipper, what's your name kid?" Jet Pack Guy asked.

"The names Nick, Nice to meet you guys I have heard all about you. So what is this mission about?" He shook their flippers kindly.

"Herbert is building a ray gun that will make the sun come closer to the island causing it to melt" Dot said bringing out her disguises.

"That's terrible! I bet my sister is helping him to" Nick said with a sigh.

"Your sister? She is friends with Herbert?" Rookie asked looking shocked.

"Why would your sister help someone evil like him?" Dot spoke up.

"Because well... It is kind of a long story" He said looking a bit embarrassed.

"That's okay, you can tell us on the way right now we have to move." Jet Pack Guy said as he continued to walk.

The agent's soon begin to follow Herbert's trail along with their new helper Jazzie's brother Nick. They just hope that they will be able to find him before it is to late.

(( I hope you all enjoy the first chapter. Sorry if it is bad, I am new to writing fan fictions. ))


End file.
